Interesante
by Zarite
Summary: —Haru camina con lentitud entre la gente, él le mira detenidamente y tiene una inclinación hacia ella, le parece interesante.— Crossover Story.— Pareja Sasuke y Haru.


_Los personajes de Naruto y KHR no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**I**nteresante.

·

·

·

**L**os ojos negros del muchacho vieron con algo de curiosidad a la joven de cabellera castaño oscuro, sus ojos marrones con otro color que a él le pareció un poco raro. La muchacha reía con la boca abierta mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, la piel brillaba a causa del sol.

—¡Neh! ¿Qué miras?—preguntó su amigo dando un codazo en su vientre, el moreno frunció el ceño con más fuerza.

—Hmp.

—¡Ya se~! —canturreo su amigo con el ceño firmemente en alto, para el moreno era un reto, sin embargo para el rubio era un juego en el que molestaba al serio de su amigo.—Seguro que estabas viendo a esa chica ¿no? Te diré algo: es la chica más guapa que había visto, pero, no se quien es. —termino viendo a la joven.

La ceja negra del moreno bajo con más irritación y chasqueo la lengua.

—No estaba viendo a nadie. —gruño.

—Que si, que yo te creo.

—Tsk.

La muchacha se acerco a otro de cabellera negra y ojos claros, el chico que lo acompañaba llevaba una espada.

Interesante, pensó él.

—No me gusta tu sonrisa...

—Calla dobe.

La chica bajo la mirada ruborizada y luego se aparto algo ceñuda-aún con ese sonrojo-.

—¡Haru!—llamo el joven, Haru hizo un mohín.

—Eso fue cruel Yamamoto-san.—susurro.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—Haru se va sola, no quiere su presencia.

La chica avanzo entre la gente y entro en el local donde él se encontraba, el moreno entorno ojos cuando su amigo rubio sonrió de forma zorruna.

Haru se sentó en el asiento alto y pidió una ración de comida.

—Lo siento, aquí no se vende carne asada.—murmuro el hombre mayor, Haru alzo las cejas sorprendida. —Solo ramen.

—¿Ramen?

—Si, ramen.

—¿Ramen...?

—Si señorita ramen.

—¿Cómo es el ramen?

—¿P-Perdón?

El hombre mayor palideció.

¿Acaso esa chica nunca había comido ramen?

—¡El ramen es el mejor alimento del mundo! ¡Su textura, su sabor, su olor! —grito desde el fondo el rubio, Haru lo miro y sonrió. Ese chico parecía divertido. —¡Ramen el manjar de los dioses, _dattebayo_!

Miura rió alegre, se había olvidado de la leve discusión que había tenido con Yamamoto-san por su preocupación por ella-demasiado extrema-, vio como el chico arrastraba a otro chico y éste llevaba las cejas bien fruncidas.

Parecía enfadado.

—¿En serio nunca has comido ramen?—preguntó el rubio, Haru negó. —Dios mio, esto puedo reconsiderarlo sacrilegio.—murmuro. Haru le miro seria.—Oh perdón, soy Naruto Uzumaki, y este bastardo de aquí es mi amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, como dije un bastardo.

—Ah...—miro al chico moreno que le miraba fijamente con sus ojos oscuros, su cabellera en punta. —Soy Haru Miura, _desu_.—se presento extendiendo la mano.

—¿Desu?

—Si, desu.

—Oh, desu...

Quedaron callados, pero a Haru le pareció entender que el rubio era algo como la 'llama' de esa amistad, y el moreno era más bien callado y algo enfadado. Cuando un cuenco de ramen llego a su lado ella lo miro con cautela, bien, en su vida había comido ramen pero parecía delicioso.

—¡Naruto-kun! —un chico vestido de verde llamo al rubio, y literalmente lo arrastro hacia afuera.

—¿Qué ha pasado...? —llamo al moreno que sorbía con tranquilidad su comida, el chico dejo de comer.

—Nada, algo sin importancia. —murmuro, por primera vez Haru escucho su voz, sonaba fría profunda y algo _muerta_, como Hibari-san pensó sonriendo.

—Pero lo han secuestrado...

—No.

—Oh, por cierto. ¿Cómo era su nombre?

—Sasuke.

—¡Hahi! —gritó sorprendiendo ligeramente al muchacho. —Cute. —susurro avergonzada.

—Tsk.

—No habla mucho no Sasuke-san. —sus palabras parecían más una afirmación que una pregunta.

La charla comenzó con ella, hablando hasta por los codos, aunque deteniéndose para comer y mirar la reacción del chico que comía a su lado con tranquilidad. Al parecer no le hacia ni el mayor caso, iba a lo suyo.

Sasuke se levanto de la silla y pago su comida, miro a la chica de a lado y se preguntó si era tonta o una mentirosa, ya que no se le había lanzado como las anteriores chicas que conocía y menos aún intento besarlo a la fuerza. Chasqueo la lengua por segunda vez y miro de reojo por última vez.

—¡Sasuke-san! —llamo Haru, el Uchiha no se movió. Ya sabia lo que venia, un abrazo demasiado largo para poder tocarlo o un beso de 'despedida' que seria seguramente en los labios. Apretó los puños, si esa mujer se atrevía...—Haru se lo ha pasado de maravilla con Sasuke-san, gracias.—inclino la cabeza y luego la levanto sonriendo.

—Hmp.

—¡Hasta luego Sasuke-san! —se despidió Haru. Sasuke salio del local y sonrió hacia un lado.

—Interesante...—murmuro.

* * *

N/A. ¿Interesante? —eso dijo Sasuke...¿Interesante...?—parece que me he vuelto loca xD.

Es un _Crossover_.

Nunca imagine que haría un Sasuke y Haru, pero la leve presión de mi, para hacerlo pudo más que mi cordura. Lo sinto :____________:

Sin más, al que lo lea, mil gracias. *-*


End file.
